wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Bladespire clan
Warlords of Draenor update.}} Raptor | base = Bladespire Hold, Bladespire Outpost, Gruul's Lair; Bladespire Citadel | theater = Blade's Edge Mountains, Frostfire Ridge | leader = | leaders = , | faction = Bladespire | affiliation = Gruul | status = }} The Bladespire clanQuest:The Bladespire Threat is the dominant clan of ogres that inhabit the Blade's Edge Mountains.Quest:The Bladespire Ogres The main group of Bladespire ogres live at Bladespire Hold, a large village in the central valley of the Blade's Edge Mountains. A smaller group of ogres live at the Bladespire Grounds on the plateau to the east of Thunderlord Stronghold. The leader of the Bladespire ogres, Gorr'Dim, has gained the favor of Gruul the Dragonkiller and helped his clan to become the largest in the mountains. History Since time forgotten the Mok'Nathal have fought with the Bladespire ogres.Quest:Since Time Forgotten... After the Invasion of Draenor, the Thunderlord clan abandoned their stronghold to join the other fel orcs.Quest:The Encroaching Wilderness (Horde) After that the Bladespire ogres inhabited the Thunderlord Stronghold until the reopening of the Dark Portal by Doom Lord Kazzak when Horde pushed them out.Quest:Thunderlord Clan Artifacts They are the strongest clan of ogres in the Blade's Edge Mountains, having the favor of the gronn known as Gruul the Dragonkiller, and his seven sons. The Mok'nathal have managed to push the Bladespire back so that they now hold only a tenuous grip at Bladespire Outpost, but have other fortifications far from Mok'Nathal Village, such as Bladespire Hold and the nearby areas. Gnosh Brognat is leading the outpost. These Bladespire ogres carry totems, seeking to use them to manipulate and control. Spiritcaller Dohgar is recruiting adventurers to retrieve totems. They are the closest group of ogres to Thunderlord Stronghold, so Rexxar and Tor'chunk Twoclaws, who are leading the attacks against the ogres, Quest:Felling an Ancient Tree are sending any adventurer they can to do battle against the Bladespire. Commander Skyshadow is also sending adventurers as it is a grave threat.Quest:The Bladespire Ogres The Bladespire are the rival clan of the Bloodmaul clan. These ogre clans fight against each other, vying for the dominance that comes with having the favor of Gruul the Dragonkiller.Quest:The Bloodmaul Ogres (Horde) The Bladespire clan is crushing the Bloodmaul, so they needed a new weapon. For that reason T'chali the Witch Doctor tried to make the perfect brew, one that strengthens the Bloodmaul and weakens the Bladespire.Quest:Bladespire Kegger Korgaah kicked T'chali in the head so he wants revenge,Quest:Grimnok and Korgaah, I Am For You! for that reason he wants vengeance over the whole clan.Quest:A Curse Upon Both of Your Clans! Known members Trivia Once you are friendly or above with Ogri'la, you can do many emotes while targeting the ogres for amusing results: */dance with the ogres and they will dance back. */kiss and they will say "Aw, me not think it will work out between us." */fart and they will fart back at you and say "Me like to fart too!" */wave and they will wave back. */angry and they will cower in fear of their angry King/Queen. In addition, if you attack and kill the clan's ogres after becoming king/queen, they will say various phrases upon death. *"King/Queen think... there really is... an Ogri'la?" *"Me honored... king/queen kill me." *"Me go to... Ogri'la." *"Puny race... you were a... horrible king/queen." References fr:Clan Fléchelame Category:Blade's Edge Mountains Category:Ogres